A Christmas Chaos
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Everyone spend Christmas at Kaiba manor: story separated in two parts: 1. with adults: Seto Kaiba, Mai Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Tea Moto, Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler 2. with children: Jaden Moto, Chazz Kaiba, Syrus Wheeler, Atticus and Alexis Devlin.


A bunch of snow was falling over Domino City. The King of Games was walking down the streets with his wife beside him. Her brown hair was covered with a hat and a scarf was around her neck. In her arms was a little boy. Not older than three. He had hair that looked like Kuriboh. "Dad, where are we going?" He asked his father, the mighty King of Games, Yugi Moto.

"We are going to spend Christmas with Mom and Dad's friends, Jaden." Yugi said.

"But adults are boring." Jaden whined.

"There will be more kids." Tea said and turned back to her husband. "I still can't believe that Kaiba invited us to spend a Christmas at his mansion."

"That's clearly all Mai's doing." Yugi said and smiled slightly.

"Yeah... But still, he's a changed person since they got married."

"Right. she must have big effect on him."

"Hey," Yugi said. "Even Joey is invited. She is a miracle-maker."

Tea chuckled. "Yes."

"Mom, there will not be girls, right?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart." Tea said. "I know that Mr. Kaiba, -the guy who own that huge house we are going in- has a son who is the same age as you are."

"Cooolll."

"I think Joey is going to bring Syrus." The King of Games said. "And Duke is coming too. He said he'll also bring Atticus and Alexis with him."

"Oh, I didn't see Duke for a long time."

"Listen up, Tea, you must not tell to Serenity what I will tell you now."

"Okay. My mouth are shout."

"Tristan is going to propose her."

"OMG! Joey's so going to kill him." Tea giggled.

"Oh, see, we arrived already. I didn't notice." Yugi said as the happy couple looked at the biggest building in Domino city. In was strange that the huge doors were open and there was no security. The passed the huge Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues and walked to the door. There wasn't standing a butler like usual. Tea rang and for a few moments the doors were opened by Mai. Her long hair was falling to her hips. She dressed in a fat purple pullover and some house-pants. On her had was a Santa Claus cap. But the thing they noticed first was her huge belly. "Hi, guys." She greeted and gave them both a fast cheek kiss. "And you must be Jaden." She said and looked at the young boy.

"Hi, Mrs. Kaiba!" Jaden greeted.

"Oh, call Aunt Mai."

"'kay." He said.

"So, Mai," Tea said. "I couldn't not notice that you are heavy pregnant by now."

"Oh, yes. Know me. I just can't resist love." Mai chuckled.

"Boy or a girl?" Tea asked.

"A girl."

"As much as I would love to chat with you," Yugi said. "I think I'm going to talk to Kaiba." He said and took Jaden from Tea's arms. He could hear the Christmas music coming from the living room. _'All I want for Christmas... is yooouuuu... Bab-e...'_

 _'Man! I like this song!'_ Yami said.

"Yeah... Me too." Yugi agreed and put Jaden down. "Go play with other kids. If you can find them in this palace. Just don't break anything, okay?"

"Okay, Dad. When will we open presents?" Jaden smiled.

"In the midnight."

"But that's too long. Wait... When will midnight be?"

"It's 8pm now so... 4 hours." Yugi said.

"Ohhh..."

"Hi!" They heard a little voice coming behind them. There was a boy who was running to them. He had messy black hair and black eyes. "Hi, there." He said.

"Hi, I'm Jaden and this is my dad Yugi."

"I'm Chazz."

"Why don't you go play while go talk to Chazz'es dad?" Yugi asked. But that wasn't a question. He just went away, to talk to his biggest rival, but also his friend. He hoped that Kaiba could put their rivality behind and see that they are actually friends. Honestly, he really didn't know how Kaiba couldn't see that a few years ago, when they were teens dueling constantly.

"Sooo..." Jaden said. "You live here?"

"Yeah."

"That means that your parents must have a lot of money."

"They do." Chazz said. "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

"Just an idiot can not play that." Jaden said. "What's your favorite type of cards?"

"Dragons of course."

"Mine are Elemental Heros. Where are other kids? Don't tell me it's just us."

"No. Some creepy Syrus is here, a totally cool guy Atticus and the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Alexis..."

"Wow.. Where are they then?"

"We just finished a game. They should be around here."

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE LIVING ROOM...**

Yugi was walking until he reached the huge living room. It was expected to be so elegant and expensive. With plasma TV that was about 3 meters long and a bunch of elegant sofas. There was a big table and Yugi saw Kaiba placing on it a plate of cookies. He was wearing his home coat (the purple one)."Merry Christmas!" Yugi shouted and came deeper in the room. Kaiba turned around to face him. Yugi really wanted to came out of this house known as 'Kaiba's friend'. Not his rival. The CEO's face wasn't hard as always, his blue eyes weren't planting fear in Yugi anymore. "Merry Christmas, Yugi." He said gently. Yugi wasn't sure was this risky, but he had to try, try to hug him. He gave him his hand, and -surprise- Kaiba accepted it. Then Yugi pulled him closer and their bodies touched slightly, but just for a one second. It seems that miracles can happen after all. "How do you feel?" Yugi asked.

"Christmasy." Kaiba answered.

"Wow. What did Mai do to you?" For the another miracle, Kaiba smiled slightly at his joke. "So..." The two of them sat on the sofa. "What's new with you?" Yugi asked.

"You know, running KaibaCorp, raising a kid, being husband, and Mai's pregnant again, so she is more spoiled and short-tempered than she is ever..."

"I'm glad for you."

"How about you? Are you and Tea planning a second child?"

"For now no. We still work at my Grandpa's shop. Ya know, a family job. Where are the others?"

"I still can't believe I invited all of you. I think Tristan and Serenity are on the balcony, Duke's looking around and... Well, it's not hard to guess where Wheeler is."

"Kitchen."

In that moment, Tea and fat Mai came in. They were talking about some boring female things. Tea sat beside Yugi and clearly too-hormoned Mai sat into Seto's lap, putting her left hand around his neck. "Mai, guests." He said.

"But that didn't bother you before." Kaiba rolled his eyes, but he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You really aren't the same person you were before." Tea said looking at her friends. "Did you decide how to name your little girl when she is born?"

"Yes." Mai said. "Ishizu was here a couple week ago and gave me perfect idea - Kisara."

"And I still don't believe in that Egyptian nonsense."

"Hey, Tristan, did you try this cookies? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" They heard a voice and they knew it was Joey. And it seemed, he wasn't alone. The whole gang was there. Yugi could swear that he noticed a brief expression of anger on Joey's face when he saw Mai sitting in Kaiba's lap. It seemed that Kaiba also noticed that and... Well, Mai couldn't change everything about him. Not his hate for Joey. So he put his free hand (the other one was around her hip holding her to not fall) on her leg.

"Hi, everyone." Yugi said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Yugi!" All of them greeted at the same time.

 **IN CHAZZ'ES ROOM...**

"What are we going to do?" Atticus asked. He, Alexis, Chazz, Jaden and Syrus were sitting on the floor in Chazz'es room.

"I know the perfect game." A chibi Chazz said. (Yes, I image them all as a chibis.) "My dad and I together created that - it's called detective, killer and a victim. It's simple. Detective has to be in one room and mustn't leave the room. The killer hides all the victims in other rooms and turns the light off. Then detective has to find them without turning the lights on. But he can have a lamp with him for help in searching but that lamp mustn't work good. And the killer at least once has to say 'Victims, make a sound.' Then victims should make something like: 'HHHmmmm!' or 'Uuummm' or 'uurrggg'. But the killer can say it a few times. The one is necessary. And when the some victim is found, he or she can't help detective in searching for others. It's over when all the victims are found."

"That's cool, Chazz." Alexis said.

"Hhhhhh, Alexis likes my game..." And the little hearts started flying above his head. (It's Christmas, it's possible) "Who's gonna be who?" He asked. "There can be only one killer and one detective. I think Alexis should choose first, 'cause she is only lady here."

Chibi Alexis chuckled. "Okay, I wanna be... the Killer."

 _'Oh, I wish Alexis kills me.'_ Chazz thought.

"I'm gonna be detective." Syrus said. "I don't want to be locked in some closet until someone finds me."

"Sounds good to me." Jaden said. "Let's play."

 **BACK WITH ADULTS IN LIVING ROOM...**

Everyone were sitting on the sofas and were totally horny and drunk. "...And that's how Syrus was born." Joey finished his long story about paying a prostitute and then she became pregnant and then she just disappeared after his son's birth.

"You aren't better than me." Duke said. "I got two children with my girlfriend so she can leave me with them and go with her lover and then commit suicide."

"It seems that only we and Yugi and Tea don't have problems with children." Mai said still sitting in her husband's lap.

"No, you do have problems." Joey said.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Because you are pregnant. Daahhh!" Joey said.

"Do you know why am I pregnant?"

"Why?"

"Come closer." Mai said half-horny. Joey stood up and came closer. "Closer." Mai said. He came more close. "Closer." She repeated. Now he was standing right next to her a lowered hi head so she can whisper in his ear. "Because we had sex."

"With who did you have sex?" Joey asked.

"With Seto." She whispered drunky though everyone heard.

"A-ha..." Joey said lie he just heard something smart and sat back beside Tristan.

"Hey, since we aren't kids," Serenity said. "We can open our presents now."

"Perfect idea!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant! I'm first!" Mai yelled.

"Again..." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

They all came to the huge Christmas tree. "Okay, first from Tea and Serenity." She said and opened a gift that was wrapped into a pink paper. The both Tea and Serenity were looking at her in excitement. She took a cute pink baby cloths. "Oh girls! Thank you so much!" She said and kissed them both. "Let's now open... Duke's." She took a black-paper wrapped gift and there were a leather boots with heels that were high like 10 centimeters. "I thought after you gave birth you would want to wear something new."

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him. "And now... from Tristan and Joey." That wasn't actually a real present but a envelope. In there was a two ticket for an amusement park. "Thank you, guys. And now... suger on the end..." She gave Seto a cute look. He smiled to her on everyone's surprise. "Please let this be those sexy 43 000$ underwear!" She said and crossed her fingers. She took the blue box and opened it. On her face soon appeared a huge smile. "Yes! Yes! You bought me sexy 43 000$ underwear! Thank you, Hon, Thank you!" Mai yelled, raised up and hugged her husband.

"That's nothing for someone who I love." Kaiba said.

"Aawwww..." Everybody got softy as Kaiba told her that.

"I love when you say you love me." Mai whispered.

"I do, with all my heart." He said. They separated and after a few seconds Mai put her hands of her stomach. "Ouch, it hurts." Mai said. "OOHH! OHhh! Oohh! I think that baby's coming!"

WILL BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVIEW MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
